The Will Of Gaza
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Aku akan melewati fase terakhir kehidupanku sebagai manusia di dunia yang fana ini.  Fic AU ttg Gaza, Palestina. OoC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Minna! Reikan kembali hadir dengan fic terbaru.

Kali ini bertemakan kehidupan salah seorang pejuang _jihad_ palestina. **Sebuah fic khusus gaza bernuansa Islami**.

Angst dan Hurt/comfort.

**Warning: OoC**, **AU,** **abal**, miss typo. **Gaza' scene.** **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Disclaimer: sebuah hal yang mustahil bagi Reikan untuk mengambil alih kepemilikan Naruto. Karena Naruto ialah kepunyaannya Masashi Kishimoto.

##################################################

Ketakutan, kehampaan, kematian…..

Hal-hal seperti itulah yang dulu sering menggelayuti pikiran kami.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, sekarang kami sadar. Betapa berharganya hidup dan tak ada waktu lagi untuk menangisi keadaan, kami harus ikhlas. Ini adalah ujian, sesungguhnya _Allah_ tak akan memberikan ujian yang tidak sanggup ditanggung umat-Nya.

Gaza, itulah nama hamparan tanah yang luasnya tidak lebih dari 360 km persegi. Berada di Palestina Selatan, "potongan" itu "terjepit" di antara tanah yang dikuasai penjajah Zionis Israel, Mesir, dan laut Mediterania, serta dikepung dengan tembok di sepanjang daratannya.

Gaza, 2011.

Gersang kehampaan menyelimuti suasana Gaza, Palestina. Mentari mengilaukan cahaya keemasannya seakan terus mengobarkan semangat _jihad_ para _mujahid_. Awan-awan duka yang menggenggam erat segala kesedihan, seakan sirna oleh terangnya cahaya keimanan. Cahaya yang dinanti oleh setiap muslim untuk dapat bersimpuh memberikan segala yang dimilikinya kepada Sang Pencipta.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kami harus berwaspada menghadapi agresi militer yahudi Israel. Banyak orang berpendapat betapa beratnya kesedihan dan kedukaan yang terjadi di tanah Palestina ini. Tapi, aku dapat membantah semua pemikiran mereka. Disini kami berbahagia. Bagaimana tidak, kami diberikan keutamaan untuk dapat membela agama _Allah_ dan jalan kami menuju kematian secara _syahid_ pun tampak dipermudah. Dan aku pun bisa segera mewujudkan cita-citaku, mati secara _syahid_ dengan senyum di wajahku. Sesuatu yang kuidam-idamkan sejak lama.

Bau bubuk mesiu yang terbakar adalah sarapan kami di pagi hari. Suara jerit dan tangis adalah alunan nada yang senantiasa mengiringi perjalanan hidup kami. Sedangkan cahaya yang berasal dari ledakan bom dan misil adalah penerangan yang cukup mumpuni bagi kami untuk mengarungi gelapnya malam. Lalu apalagi yang salah? Kami berperang karena keinginan kami sendiri untuk membela Agama dan negeri kami.

Aku bahkan bangga dengan organisasi politik di tanah kelahiranku yang kini juga beralih fungsi menjadi organisasi militer atas nama _Jihad_. Ya, organisasi ini bernama HAMAS, organisasi yang justru banyak dibenci dunia karena dituding sebagai dalang dari perang di tanah Gaza ini. Tapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak benar. Hal itu hanya propaganda yang dilakukan oleh Israel dan sekutunya, Amerika. Nyatanya, HAMAS-lah satu-satunya organisasi yang senantiasa melindungi kami, melindungi rakyat Palestina.

**The will of Gaza**

Hari ini adalah hari yang menggembirakan bagiku. Ya, bahkan sangat menggembirakan bagiku. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku mengemban tugas sebagai pimpinan divisi tempur darat HAMAS. Hal yang tentunya sangat membanggakan bagiku. Oh iya, sebelumnya perkenalkan aku Kakashi Ali, pemuda Gaza yang baru berusia 16 tahun. Tapi, jangan remehkan aku, di usia yang ke-16 ini aku berhasil naik jabatan sebagai salah satu bagian penting di organisasi yang kumasuki sejak berumur 8 tahun. Ya, aku mengemban amanah yang besar sebagai pimpinan divisi tempur darat HAMAS. Organisasi ini merupakan tempatku untuk turut serta melawan kebiadaban zionis Israel. Di organisasi inilah dulu ayahku memberikan semangat perjuangannya yang akhirnya merenggut nyawanya 9 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, aku bangga dengan semangat _Abi_. _Abi_ ditembak mati saat sedang menunaikan ibadah shalat fajar. Sebuah tindakan yang sangat biadab oleh zionis Israel. Aku bangga karena kulihat _Abi_ dapat meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini dengan segurat senyum di wajahnya.

"Siapkan dirimu letnan Kakashi! Besok kita akan bertempur melawan agresi penuh zionis. Mereka merencanakan untuk menaklukkan Gaza besok!" ujar sang panglima militer, Shikaku Hasan. Tentu saja beliau mengetahui hal sepenting tadi karena beliau adalah salah seorang pengamat militer yang cakap dalam menebak sasaran agresi militer zionis Israel.

"Siap, panglima!" jawabku penuh hormat. "lalu apa yang kita rencanakan?" tanyaku.

"Rencana seperti biasa, strategi _Jihad_ 94, strategi khusus andalanmu itu akan menjadi andalan bangsa ini juga. Yang penting kita lakukan sekarang adalah memikirkan bagaimana cara meminimalisir korban perang dari pihak wanita dan anak-anak dari Negara kita ini. Namun jangan khawatir, ku dengar kesatuan khusus Uni Emirat Arab (UEA) yang dipimpin Panglima Darui Osama juga akan berkoloni membantu kita." jelas panglima Shikaku.

"Baik! Perintah strategi dipahami." ujarku semangat.

"Panglima Shikaku! Baru saja kami menerima surat perjanjian koalisi dari organisasi Al-Fatah" ujar seorang komandan divisi perang pertama, komandan Inoichi Hamzah.

"Apa isi surat itu?" tanyaku antusias.

"_Alhamdulillah_, panglima militer Al-Fatah, Mifune Syafe'i bersedia bekerja sama dengan kita dalam menghadapi agresi penuh zionis." jelas komandan Inoichi bersemangat.

"_Alhamdulillah_" sahutku dan panglima Shikaku serentak. Ya, benar ini adalah hal yang sangat kami impikan sejak dulu. Akhirnya organisasi Al-Fatah -salah satu organisasi politik dan militer yang selama ini menjadi saingan HAMAS- mau kembali bekerja sama dengan kami.

"Baiklah pertemuan ini kita akhiri dulu. Selamat berjuang, persiapkan diri kalian" perintah Panglima Shikaku.

"Siap! _Insya Allah_ kebenaran dan kemenangan akan ada di pihak kita." ujarku bersamaan dengan komandan Inoichi.

###############

Hari ini memang cukup berat bagiku karena besok akan ada beban tanggung jawab yang sangat berat yang harus kujalani. Seperti biasa, di sore hari setelah melaksanakan shalat _Ashar_, aku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Gaza, tentu saja sambil berhati-hati mengamati lingkungan sekitar karena pada hitungan detik saja sebuah ledakan bom fosfor putih maupun ledakan dari ranjau yang dipasang di dalam tanah dapat meledak. Kulihat bangunan-bangunan di sekelilingku, tak ada lagi bangunan yang utuh, yang ada hanyalah runtuhan bangunan tempat tinggal.

"Kakashi, kau kah itu?" teriak seseorang di belakangku.

"Assalamu'alaikum Obito, lama tak bertemu!" ujarku mengenali sosok yang baru saja memanggilku tadi. Dia tak lain tak bukan adalah Obito, sahabat kecilku. Ayahnya sama seperti ayahku, ayahnya juga seorang yang berperan penting di HAMAS, namun beliau telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Haha kau tambah hebat saja Kakashi, selamat atas posisi barumu di HAMAS, aku turut bangga akan keadaanmu sekarang. Hehe" ujar Obito.

"_Alhamdulillah_ mereka memberikan amanah padaku di posisi ini. Apa kabarmu teman? Kudengar kau saat ini menjadi anggota batalyon utama pertahanan Gaza."

"kabarku baik-baik saja kok. Sama sepertimu aku juga hanya diberikan amanah khusus. Do'akan aku berhasil ya! Ya, paling tidak untuk esok hari."

"tentu!" jawabku

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah rudal milik Israel menghantam sebuah bangunan yang tak jauh dari kami. Kudengar teriakan beberapa warga sipil yang ada disana.

"_ALLAHU AKBAR_!" teriak mereka.

Kami memang tidak mampu menyelamatkan mereka, tapi kami tahu serangan tadi hanyalah serangan pemanasan bagi Israel. Kudengar suara tawa para zionis biadab itu dari kejauhan.

"Cih, para zionis biadab itu sangat memuakkan!" gerutu Iruka Azwir, temanku yang baru saja datang ke tempat ledakan tadi.

"Ya, itulah yang harus kita musnahkan secepatnya, para zionis keparat itu!" sahut Asuma Al Ghazali, temanku yang lain yang juga datang bersama Iruka.

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan biarkan dendam menguasai diri kalian sahabatku. Ingat strategi kita harus dapat dijalankan dengan baik pada esok hari. Jangan terlalu terpancing emosi." sahutku pada dua orang sahabatku ini yang bertugas di divisi tempur yang aku pimpin.

"Baik letnan!" sahut mereka berdua serempak.

"Hey, kalian tak usah memanggilku letnan, panggil saja Kakashi seperti biasa. Hehehe." ujarku sedikit malu dengan panggilan mereka padaku tadi.

#############

Pagi ini, setelah shalat shubuh aku bersiap untuk segala keadaan tersulit yang harus kujalani sebagai pimpinan divisi tempur darat HAMAS. Strategi yang harus kujalankan sudah kupikirkan matang-matang dan aku harus dapat memikirkan setidaknya 200 strategi cadangan yang lain untuk keadaan darurat.

"_Bismillahirrahmanirrahim_" ucapku memulai hari ini.

Tak lama setelah itu.,..

_**They came with their tanks and their planes  
With ravaging fiery flames  
And nothing remains  
Just a voice rising up in the smoky haze**_

Sebuah ledakan bom fosfor menghasilkan cahaya putih yang membutakan mata sontak mengawali perang di hari ini. Cahaya putih itu lalu menerangi langit kota Gaza yang kelam. Para penduduk sipil berlari menyelamatkan diri mereka meski tak tahu apakah mereka akan selamat untuk tetap hidup ataupun mati. Tentara zionis datang dengan tank dan pesawat tempur mereka. Ledakan bom yang dijatuhkan oleh pesawat tempur serta meriam yang dilontarkan tank menambah deru perang di kota ini.

"Segera evakuasi penduduk sipil ke tempat yang aman!" perintahku kepada beberapa orang anggota divisiku. "Dahulukan penduduk wanita dan anak-anak. Dan bagi yang pria, jika anda ingin ikut berperang, segeralah persenjatai diri anda dengan senjata yang ada di sana!" perintahku sambil menunjuk ke arah gudang senjata milik HAMAS.

"Divisi tempur darat, menyebar!" perintahku memulai strategi.

Pertempuran berjalan alot, tapi aku sangat yakin dengan kekuatan divisi tempur yang aku miliki. Ya, kami memang telah melatih fisik kami dengan giat.

"Letnan! Komando divisi utama telah terjun ke area sentral, mereka menunggu perintah untuk segera melakukan penyerangan." lapor salah seorang anggota divisi utama padaku.

"Mohon untuk menahan sebentar. segera lakukan serangan saat matahari mulai terbit!" tegasku.

###########

Suara letupan senjata mengiringi hari ini. Lontaran bom menghujani langit Gaza laksana hujan asam yang menghancurkan segalanya. Ceceran darah terlihat dimana-mana. Suara tangis menggema merasuk hela-hela nafas. Namun tetap teriakan "_ALLAHU AKBAR_" berkumandang dengan megah memotivasi pihak palestina untuk tetap bertahan, untuk tetap menyerang.

_**We will not go down  
In the night, without a fight  
You can burn up our mosques and our homes and our schools  
But our spirit will never die  
We will not go down  
In Gaza tonigh**__**t**_

Meski kobaran api begitu terasa menjalar di balik perang ini, namun semangat pasukan Gaza tak akan pernah pudar. Karena mereka tahu, _Allah_ ada bersama mereka. Siasat dan strategi yang dibuat mampu membuat pasukan zionis keteteran dan Israel sempat mundur sejenak.

Namun semua kembali memanas ketika sekutu Israel, yaitu Amerika datang dengan bala pasukan kafirnya menyerbu barak militer Palestina. Tak terhitung lagi dentingan peluru yang ditembakkan yang terdengar memecah hening angkasa. Ya, ini merupakan pertarungan yang tak seimbang. Israel mendominasi peperangan dengan jumlah personil militer dan kelengkapan peralatan tempur mereka, namun ada satu hal yang masih dapat dibanggakan oleh pejuang Gaza, mereka masih punya semangat. Biarpun harus mati, tapi tak akan pernah ada kata menyerah. Itulah prinsip mereka. Yang mereka tahu, _Allah_ akan selalu menyertai setiap _Jihad_ yang mereka tempuh.

"Kakashi!" seru sebuah suara mengagetkan kegelisahanku akan perang ini.

"Obito, ada apa?" Tanyaku panik. Aku merasakan adanya firasat buruk tentang sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Camp pengungsian barak 4 telah diketahui oleh musuh! Mereka kini tengah melancarkan serangannya kesana. Evakuasi penduduk sipil dari sana telah dilakukan, namun sebagian warga sipil itu gagal kami lindungi, mereka menjadi sasaran kebiadaban zionis." jelas Obito.

"_Astagfirullahal'adzim_…betapa liciknya yahudi itu! Segera kirimkan bantuan melalui pasukan militer bawah tanah untuk mengantisipasi serangan yang lain ke masing-masing Camp. Bawa serta para medis ke tempat tersebut." perintahku mengantisipasi.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan situasi perang saat ini? Bukankah kita juga perlu menambah para medis dan personil militer untuk membombardir blockade musuh?" Tanya Obito.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi untuk saat ini nyawa warga sipil terutama wanita dan anak-anaklah yang harus kita utamakan. Selain itu aku sudah menyiasati sebuah strategi penyerangan khusus untuk melumpuhkan blockade tersebut." jawabku antusias.

"Hn, baiklah… jika itu yang kau perintahkan, aku akan mempercayakannya padamu." sahut Obito sambil berlari menjauhiku untuk segera menjalankan instruksiku tadi.

################

"Lapor letnan!" lapor Iruka

"Ya, silahkan" balasku

"Kondisi daerah tempur distrik 2 dan 6 telah berhasil dikuasai Israel. Namun kita masih punya harapan karena nampaknya ada sedikit celah di markas militer utama musuh. Penjagaan di sana sedikit mengendur walaupun beberapa missile laser dan bom granat detector telah terpasang disekeliling markas mereka. Laporan selesai!" ujar Iruka.

"Laporan diterima! Segera sampaikan perintah pada pasukan militer divisi 21 yang berada di distrik 4 yang dekat dengan sentral Israel untuk menjalankan strategi tempur khusus 09 dalam kondisi darurat siaga 3." perintahku.

"Perintah siap dijalankan!" ujarnya

Kutelusuri ruangan data hasil spionase yang kami lakukan dulu terhadap bekas markas Israel, dari beberapa analisisku kutemukan beberapa strategi tahap lanjutan. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar strategi ini benar-benar berhasil.

Kulihat langit biru, oh tidak aku telah salah melihat warna, karena langit kota Gaza yang sekarang berwarna Abu-abu pertanda berkumpulnya asap bekas ledakan bom. Bukannya aku tak ingin untuk turun langsung ke ranah peperangan ini, namun posisiku sebagai pemimpin komando divisi tempur mengharuskanku untuk bertahan sambil menyampaikan strategi-strategi yang harus dijalankan.

Setelah menyimpulkan beberapa argument, aku langsung mengirimkannya ke pusat militer palestina yang dikontrol oleh HAMAS dan Al-Fatah. Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk terjun langsung ke lapangan.

Kutinggalkan markasku dan bersiap bergerilya seorang diri.

Aku bersiap. Beberapa amunisi, granat dan peluru memperlengkap senjata SG(Shot Gun) S51 yang kuandalkan ini. Aku mulai merangsek ke tempat musuh, dengan penuh kehati-hatian kumulai melakukan serangan dari sudut yang tidak terduga. Beberapa prajurit Israel dan Amerika (sekutunya) berhasil kulumpuhkan. Kini mereka mengetahui posisiku. Dengan secepat kilat mereka langsung menghujamku dengan tembakan. Namun disinilah aku dapat menunjukkan kebolehanku, kebolehan yang kudapat saat berlatih keras di markas HAMAS semenjak aku kecil. Ya, kebolehanku yang satu ini adalah mampu menghindari hujan tembakan senjata yang ditujukan padaku dengan sedikit aksi acrobat (salto).

Aku berhasil berpindah ke posisi yang aman. Namun kulihat… seseorang yang kukenal tengah tergeletak dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

"Asuma!" panggilku.

"Letnan!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum saat menoleh padaku.

"Tak usah panggil aku letnan, panggil aku Kakashi saja. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyaku. Aku merasa sangat heran dengan kondisi yang dialami Asuma saat ini, biasanya ia adalah prajurit yang mampu berperang menerobos barikade musuh tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Haha, tak terjadi apa-apa kok. Tadi aku Cuma terkena serangan senjata zionis biadab itu saat mencoba mengevakuasi seorang nenek-nenek ke tempat yang aman." bebernya.

"_Subhanallah_, begitu mulia hatimu. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan segera mencarikan seorang para medis untuk menyembuhkan lukamu." tuturku.

"Tidak usah, kau harus terus melanjutkan strategimu. Kalau kau berhenti disini dengan alasan untuk menyelamatkanku, strategimu akan gagal dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu karena itu." cegahnya.

"Tapi, kau-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, aku mungkin sudah tak tertolong lagi. Beberapa pembuluh darahku pecah dan pendarahan ini semakin hebat. Organ-organ dalam tubuhku sepertinya juga tidak berfungsi lagi. Oleh karena itu, aku hanya mau mengucapkan terimakasih atas jasamu selama ini." ujarnya.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah kubilang tak ada tapi-tapian. Biarkan aku mencapai cita-citaku saat ini. _Insya Allah_ aku mati _syahid_. Jangan kau cegah keinginanku ini. Teruslah berjuang menegakkan Islam di bumi ini" cetusnya.

Tak lama setelah berkata demikian, Asuma lalu memasuki fase sakaratul mautnya. Dan _Alhamdulillah_ dia mampu berucap: "_Lā ila ha ilallāh… muhammadarrsūlullāh…__"_ di penghujung hidupnya. Aku tersenyum melihat ia meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini dengan senyum ikhlas terpancar di wajahnya.

"_Innalillahiwainnailaihiraji'un_" ucapku sambil menutup kedua mata Asuma.

################

**To be continue…**

semua yang bernyawa kelak akan merasakan apa yang disebut dengan kematian. kadang kita begitu terlena akan gemerlapnya dunia, tidak seperti saudara-saudara kita di Gaza yg disetiap detiknya kematian senantiasa dengan jelasnya mengintai.

yang perlu kita sampaikan hanyalah kepedulian kita.

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: OoC**, **AU,** **abal**, miss typo. **Gaza' scene.** **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!, Islamic fiction.**

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

Gelisah. Ya, kata itulah yang mungkin dapat mewakili segenap perasaan yang membuncah dan mempengaruhi pikiranku saat ini. Aku gelisah apakah segala strategiku berjalan dengan sukses? Hmm… tak ada yang tahu, namun semangat jihad tentunya tak boleh kendur.

**Flash back**

9 tahun yg lalu…

Kala redup senja perlahan menghilang, sang surya menampakkan kembali keperkasaannya. Shubuh yang mencekam jika diingat.

"Ummi, Abi sudah pulang?" tanyaku pada Ummi yang baru selesai mengaji.

"Sepertinya belum." Ucap Ummi.

Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 06.45 sudah 2 jam semenjak kepergian Abi menuju masjid Al Aqsha untuk menunaikan shalat shubuh berjama'ah.

"Mungkin Abi sedang ada keperluan." Ucap Ummi mencoba menenangkan aku yang sudah sangat khawatir.

Meskipun demikian, rasa khawatirku tetap saja tidak kunjung sirna.

Tok.. tokk.. tokkk..

Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang…

Ummi segera pergi membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Tak lama kemudian Ummi kembali.

"Siapa yang datang Ummi? Abi-kah yang datang?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan, yang datang ialah temannya Abi. Mereka mengatakan suatu kabar kepada kita mengenai Abi." Jawab Ummi.

"Abi? Apa yang terjadi dengan Abi, Ummi?"

"Kau tahu Kakashi, Abi pernah mengatakan, kehidupan di dunia hanyalah sementara. Kehidupan yang kekal adalah di akhirat. Karena itu, kehidupan di dunia harus digunakan untuk melakukan banyak amal sholeh. Melakukan segala perintah Allah dan menjauhi laranganNya," panjang lebar Ummi memberiku kuliah pendek tentang kehidupan, sama persis seperti yang pernah disampaikan Abi.

"Lalu apa maksudnya Ummi? Mengapa Ummi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Dimana Abi, Ummi?" tanyaku menggesa.

Ummi terdiam sejenak, dengan tertatih ia mencoba untuk sejenak menghela napas.

"Abi telah mencapai jalan menuju kehidupan yang kekal itu." Ucap Ummi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Abi telah pergi menghadap Allah, anakku. Allah telah menghendaki ia untuk meninggalkan kita ketika Abi tengah shalat sunnah fajar. Insya Allah Abi meninggalkan kita dalam keadaan khusnul khatimah." Jelas Ummi dengan suara sedikit berat.

"Abi…" ucapku lirih. Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Mata ini tak kuasa untuk membendung kesedihan yang terasa amat menyakitkan. Air mataku berontak keluar, menangisi kepergian sosok Ayah tercinta. Sosok yang selama ini selalu menjadi teladanku dalam bertindak dan bersikap.

"Kakashi, kemarilah nak." Panggil Ummi.

Ummi lalu memeluk erat tubuh kecilku.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau tangisi nak. Anak dari seorang mujahid tidak boleh cengeng." Ucap Ummi sambil membelaiku. "Abi telah kembali kepada Allah sebagai seorang mujahid." lanjut Ummi. Seperti biasa, tak ada tangis di mata Ummi. Sekuat tenaga kutahan tangis, karena seharusnya aku bahagia karena surga telah rindu menanti kedatangan pejuang-pejuang Allah. Biarlah Allah yang membalas kebiadaban zionis itu dengan balasan yang setimpal.

Tak lama berselang, lebih kurang 1 tahun setelah Abi meninggal, Ummi menyusul beliau menghadap kepada Allah. Meski perasaan sedih berkecamuk dalam hati dan pikiranku, tapi nasihat-nasihat dari Ummi untuk tidak bersedih membuatku mencoba untuk tegar.

"Ketahuilah anakku, siapapun yang bernyawa pasti akan mati. Dan kau tidak perlu takut akan datangnya kematian. Yang perlu kau lakukan ialah terus menimba amalan baikmu sehingga nanti di akhirat kita bisa bertemu dengan Abi di surga." Begitulah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya nasihat yang Ummi sampaikan padaku semasa beliau masih hidup.

Tak apalah dalam kehidupan dunia, keluarga kami tercerai-berai. Karena itu, kulepas kepergian Kakashi dengan lapang dada. Tak ada tangis sedikitpun dari mataku. Aku hanya berharap, Allah akan mempertemukan keluarga kami kelak di surgaNya.

**End of Flash back**

Dengan segenap keberanian yang membara didalam dada. Satu tujuan, memporak-porandakan markas militer utama Israel dengan segenap kemampuan yang kubisa. Aku meliuk-liuk masuk menyelinap dari tempat ke tempat lainnya.

Selongsong peluru ditembakkan…

"Kakashi!" Seru Obito seraya meloncat kearahku untuk menghindarkanku dari kemungkinan tertembak peluru senapan zionis tadi.

Iruka yang sedari tadi berjuang bersama Obito lalu dengan cekatan berhasil memberangus sang zionis yang tadi melakukan tembakan tersebut dengan sekali hentakan senjata.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Iruka kepada kami berdua.

"Tentu. Terima kasih Iruka." Ucapku menjawab pertanyaan salah seorang sobatku tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah ini merupakan area jalan tempur utama Israel menuju Camp rakyat Gaza. Aku akan menanam ranjau di sekitar wilayah ini." Ujar Iruka seraya menanam ranjau. Saat ia mengulurkan kabel ranjau tersebut tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat mata-mata Israel memergoki kami. Sebuah bom lalu secara serta merta dijatuhkan kearah kami.

Syukurlah kami dapat menghindari ledakan bom tersebut. Namun, kabel pengubung ranjau dan pemicu yang tadi hendak disambung oleh Iruka menjadi terputus. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk menyambungnya, karena pesawat masih berputar-putar di atas.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa tank Israel mendekati lokasi di mana ranjau tersebut ditanam. Tak sekadar lewat, tank-tank itu malah berhenti tepat di atas peledak yang sudah tak berfungsi itu.

Apalah daya yang dapat kami lakukan. Kabel ranjau jelas tak mungkin disambung, sementara tank-tank Israel telah berkumpul persis di atas ranjau. Rencana untuk meledakkan serdadu Israel dengan ranjau tersebut gagal. Terdapat guratan kesedihan dan kekecewaan di wajah Iruka.

"Ya Allah, sebagaimana engkau tidak memberikan kesempatan kami menghadapi mereka, jadikanlah mereka juga tidak memiliki kesempatan serupa." Doaku.

"Sebaiknya kita segera meninggalkan tempat ini, jumlah kita yang hanya bertiga tidak akan cukup untuk melawan kumpulan serdadu yang jumlahnya tak terhitung itu." Saran Obito.

"Ya, mungkin sebaiknya begitu." Ujar Iruka.

Kami lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dan sungguh ajaib, tak lama setelah kami meningggalkan wilayah tersebut, terdengarlah suara ledakan yang sangat keras menggelegar dengan dahsyatnya. Terdengar teriakan meronta dari para zionis yang terkena ledakan tersebut. Kami yang penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi kemudian mencoba untuk kembali mendekati lokasi ledakan tersebut.

Terlihat mayat-mayat serdadu Israel tersebut bergelimpangan di daerah tersebut dengan beberapa jilatan api kecil yang masih menyala di sekitar wilayah tersebut.

"Subhanallah!" ucap Iruka.

"Ada apa Iruka?" Tanyaku dan Obito bersamaan.

"Lihat ini!" serunya pada kami.

Sungguh ajaib, ternyata ranjau yang ditanam oleh Iruka di wilayah tersebut masih utuh. Padahal besar kemungkinan ranjau yang belum terpicu tersebutlah yang menyebabkan ledakan dahsyat tadi. Lalu dari mana datangnya ledakan tersebut? Wallahu'alam.

##############

"Aku harus melanjutkan misiku menuju markas utama zionis." Ujarku pada kedua sahabatku.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu sebagai pimpinan divisi tempur darat? Misi itu terlalu berbahaya, Kakashi!" ucap Obito.

"Aku telah mengirimkan seluruh strategi tempur yang telah kupikirkan pusat militer palestina yg dikontrol oleh HAMAS dan Al-Fatah. Aku harus melakukannya walau ini berbahaya. Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan serangan balik menuju markas utama Israel tersebut selagi mereka lengah menyerbu Camp militer kita. Jika hal itu dapat kulakukan maka tentunya itu akan menjadi sebuah pukulan telak bagi mereka." Terangku.

"Kalau begitu izinkanlah kami ikut serta denganmu menjalani misi ini." Pinta Iruka.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan kalian. Ayo kita berjuang!" seruku.

#############

Di perjalanan menuju tempat yang dituju kami hanya bisa ber-istigfar sambil mengelus dada melihat hasil kebiadaban Israel. Disana-sini terlihat genangan pekat darah mujahid palestina yang berjuang bersama beberapa pasukan mujahid dari negeri muslim lainnya. Mayat-mayat dikuliti secara biadab, tengkorak kepala mereka dibolongi bahkan kami sempat menemukan beberapa mayat tanpa kepala. Sungguh nista apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Serpihan-serpihan peluru dan juga potongan-potongan tubuh manusia menjadi teman perjalanan kami kali ini. Rutukan senantiasa menggema di dalam hati ini melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ya Allah, tempatkanlah para mujahid ke tempat terbaik di sisi-Mu." Doa kami.

Hati yang penuh kebencian terhadap zionis Israel dan Amerika sebagai sekutunya. Perang melawan iblis berwujud manusia memang tak bisa lagi dihindari.

"Kakak!" teriak Obito saat melihat tubuh seorang wanita berjilbab sutra warna hitam terbujur kaku.

"Astagfirullahal'adzim Kak Mikoto!" ujarku saat mengenali sosok jenazah yang tergeletak di tanah tersebut.

Kulihat Obito menangis terisak-isak melihat jenazah kakak kandungnya tersebut. Siapa saja tentu akan teriris hatinya saat mengetahui kakak kandung sendiri tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan tersebut. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat sosok wanita yang selalu membimbingnya semenjak kematian ibunya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Dibetulkannya posisi jilbab sang kakak yang sedikit menjadi tidak rapi bentuknya sehingga menampakkan beberapa helaian rambut. Rambut yang selama hidupnya tidak pernah ditunjukkan sang kakak kecuali kepada muhrimnya.

"Sabar ya, Obito." Ujarku mencoba menguatkan hati teman masa kecilku itu.

"Kakashi." tanggapnya.

"Kau tentunya akan sering melihat kematian orang yang kau sayangi di negeri perang tak berkesudahan ini. Kau harus bersiap untuk hal tersebut. Namun kau harus tahu, kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan perjuangan mereka. Jika kau jatuh karena hal semacam ini maka akan lebih banyak kematian orang yang kau sayangi yang akan kau lihat. Kuatkanlah hatimu sobat, jadikanlah kematian kak Mikoto menjadi kehidupan rakyat Gaza dengan tekad api dan usahamu." Tutur Iruka.

"Ya, benar kata Iruka. Ingatlah Obito, Allah akan selalu bersama kita. Maka janganlah kau bersedih. Perjuangan kita untuk membebaskan negeri ini dari perang melawan iblis zionis masih belum usai." Tambahku.

Kuharap Obito dapat untuk tetap tenang, meski kondisi psikisnya memang sedikit terganggu oleh kematian kak Mikoto terlebih lagi seminggu yang lalu ia juga harus menerima kabar pahit wafatnya adiknya yang bernama Shisui.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman." Ujar Obito seraya menghapuskan genangan air mata yang menumpuk di kelopak matanya sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman yang memang terlihat jelas dipaksakan.

Kami memulai perjalanan kembali.

"Sudah pukul 22.00, ini waktu yang tepat. Diperkirakan kita akan mencapai lokasi target 2 jam lagi. Tentunya ini kabar yang baik karena pada pukul tersebut biasanya para zionis suda banyak yang tertidur dan pengawalan di sekitar markas tersebut juga cukup lengang." Jelasku.

###########

Dinginnya semilir angin malam menggerogoti tubuh yang hanya berlapiskan jubah using. Pekatnya kegelapan malam tak menjadi sebuah alas an untuk menghentikan semua yang telah direncanakan. Aku percaya kami akan bisa melaksanakan tujuan kami ini dan aku juga percaya markas pusat HAMAS dan FATAH dapat menjalankan strategi dan posisi yang kutinggalkan demi menjalani misi ini.

Kami melewati masjid kebanggan kaum muslim khususnya rakyat Palestina, Masjid Al-Aqsha. Di masjid ini kami menyempatkan diri sejenak untuk Shalat memohon lindungan Allah. Masjid Al-Aqsha sudah terlihat mengenaskan. Beberapa pilar masjid roboh dan dinding-dindingnya pun tidak banyak yang tersisa. Sungguh biadab ulah zionis yang selalu berusaha membumi hanguskan masjid ini.

Selepas menunaikan Shalat terdengarlah teriakan wanita menggema dari arah luar. Kami segera menuju ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Iblis! Kalian benar-benar iblis!" teriak seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun kepada 2 orang serdadu zionis di hadapannya.

"Sungguh kejam kalian merenggut nyawa Abi!" teriaknya lagi. Terlihat dibelakang gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut sesosok mayat pria yang sepertinya merupakan ayah dari gadis tersebut.

"Gadis bodoh yang berisik!" bentak salah seorang serdadu militer zionis tersebut kepada sang gadis cilik.

"Ikutilah kematian ayahmu saat ini juga! Matilah kau!" ujar yg lain dengan posisi tangan memidik siap untuk melepaskan timah panas dari senapan riffle miliknya.

Ctash…

Pelatuk senapan digerakkan, sebuah peluru dengan cepat keluar terarah pada si gadis yang merengek tersebut. Tapi,…

"Iruka!" teriakku dan Obito.

"Pergilah menjauh gadis kecil! Ini bukan tempatmu, jalan hidupmu masih panjang. Temukanlah olehmu kenikmatan dunia namun janganlah kau terlena olehnya. Jadikanlah dunia ini sebagai lading amal untuk kehidupanmu di akhirat. Jangan sia-siakan kematian ayahmu, berdo'alah untuk keselamatannya di alam kubur dan di akhirat." Ujar Iruka kepada si gadis kecil.

"_Lā ila ha ilallāh… muhammadarrsūlullāh…__"_

Rupanya Iruka mengorbankan tubuhnya yang menjadi santapan timah panas tersebut semata-mat demi melindungi gadis cilik yang bahkan tidak ia kenali. Sungguh mulia hati Iruka.

Kami tak membuang waktu, dengan cepat 2 orang zionis tersebut kami robohkan. Namun sayang, nyawa Iruka tak dapat diselamatkan.

"Iruka telah kembali kepada Allah sebagai pejuang." Ucap Obito.

Kembali kami harus kehilangan nyawa dari orang-orang yang kami sayangi. Memang, di negeri nestapa ini nyawa seseorang dapat lenyap secepat mata memandang. Kapankah negeri ini bebas dari belenggu embargo Israel?

###########

Kabut kesedihan tak henti-hentinya melanda kegoyahan hati rakyat Gaza. Namun hanya ada satu hal yang membuat mereka mampu bangkit, yakni rasa percaya mereka bahwa suatu saat nanti mereka akan dipertemukan kembali dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi di akhirat kelak.

Letih kaki ini berjalan di atas medan penuh debu, penuh nanah, penuh darah.

Tiba-tiba di pekatnya kegelapan malam aku dan Obito melihat seekor melati terbang dengan suara yang melengking. Ada firasat tak enak bersemayam di pikiranku melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan mencari tempat berlindung. Firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu dengan tempat ini." Kataku pada Obito.

Tak lama saat kami telah menemukan tempat berlindung, dugaanku langsung terbukti benar karena selang beberapa saat kemudian bom-bom Israel datang menghujani tempat tadi.

"Alhamdulillah, Allah telah menyelamatkan kita dari serangan zionis biadab itu." Ujar Obito.

#########

Tiba saatnya kami sampai di gerbang markas utama militer Israel. Namun tiba-tiba muncul seekor anjing militer Israel berjenis Doberman. Anjing bertubuh besar tegap ini tampaknya memang disiapkan khusus untuk menyelidiki orang-orang yang akan masuk ke dalam markas utama militer zionis.

Dengan raut wajah dan air muka yang tidak bersahabat, anjing tersebut datang dengan cepat menghampiri kami, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menghadapi anjing militer penjaga ini.

"Kami adalah para mujahidin di jalan Allah dan kami akan mencoba untuk memberantas iblis zionis yang kau lindungi itu. Karena itu, menjauhlah dari kami dan janganlah menimbulkan masalah bagi kami." Ujar Obito.

Tampaknya anjing tersebut mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Obito, buktinya anjing tersebut langsung duduk diam dengan kedua tangan menjulur ke depan.

Obito kemudian membuka kantung bekal yang tadi ia tenteng dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir korma yang ia bawa dari rumah. Kemudian korma tersebut ia berikan kepada anjing Doberman itu. Dengan tenang anjing tersebut makan buah korma itu, lalu anjing tersebut beranjak pergi.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukan hal itu sobat?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sesungguhnya Allah telah memberikan ilham kepadaku untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Setiap makhluk meskipun ia adalah seekor anjing yang hina tetap saja ia mengetahui siapa Rabb-nya. Dan sesungguhnya barangsiapa yang bertindak pada jalan Allah maka Allah akan memudahkan urusannya." Jelas Obito.

Dengan bantuan keahlian spionase yang dimiliki oleh Obito, kami berhasil menemukan sebuah jalan rahasia yang tampaknya cukup aman untuk dilewati karena tidak terlihat adanya penjagaan serdadu militer zionis di area tersebut. Kami mencoba untuk merangsek masuk melalui jalan tersebut. Kami berhasil menembus penjagaan utama hingga sampai ke dalam markas militer utama Israel tersebut.

Suasana sepi senyap menyambut kami, seperti tidak ada kehidupan di dalam markas tersebut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku pun terus bertanya-tanya.

Dan ternyata…

Kami dijebak! Puluhan serdadu militer zionis ternyata sudah mengintai kami sejak tadi, kami tergiring masuk ke ruangan yang hampir tak bercelah ini. Oh, bodohnya aku hingga tak menyadari keanehan yang terjadi! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kami akan dijebak seperti ini. Sial!

Kuraih Shot Gun-ku, dengan beberapa tembakan aku harus bisa menjatuhkan mereka semua.

"Jihad#99!" teriakku pada Obito.

Obito bertindak cepat memahami instruksiku. Jihad#99 dikombinasikan sebagai strategi menyerang musuh secara membabi buta. Dan satu keuntungan yang dapat diambil adalah Obito membawa senjata api jenis Machine Gun yang mampu menembak sasaran secara bertubi-tubi. Dengan tangkas, seluruh musuh di ruangan ini dapat di lenyapkan.

"Kerja bagus, Obito! Anggota batalyon utama pertahanan Gaza memang hebat!" pujiku.

"Terimakasih, letnan!" sahutnya.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi kami mencoba untuk menuju ruangan pusat control militer. Dan seperti halnya saat tadi, beberapa serdadu militer bersenjata lengkap juga harus kami tumpas terlebih dahulu. Dengan sedikit trik acrobat dikombinasikan dengan skil menembakku kami berhasil menghentikan perlawanan mereka.

#########

Setibanya di ruangan pusat control, aku mengutak-atik computer militer mereka untuk mengetahui rencana iblis apalagi yang sedang mereka geluti. Kulihat rekaman CCTV berbagai barak militer Israel, tampak jelas mereka sedang berpesta, mungkin atas kemenangan sementara mereka di perang ini. Dari 8 distrik militer yang kami bentuk bersama HAMAS dan Al-Fatah, zionis sudah berhasil menguasai distrik 2, 3, 4 dan 6. Sungguh tragis. Kualihkan pandangan menuju peta gedung markas militer ini dan juga peta agresi militer Israel.

"Selamat datang di markas utama kami, tikus tengik!" sebuah suara mengagetkan kami.

"Kau,-!" teriakku.

"Ya, ini aku. Panglima militer Israel, Madara Lincoln." Ucap Madara. "Sudah cukup kalian mengganggu ketenangan markasku ini. Bersiaplah untuk mati, bocah!" lanjutnya.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah padamu, iblis!" gusar Obito.

"Hahaha, kalian tidak perlu menyerah karena beberapa jam lagi kalian akan menyaksikan sendiri baik secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung kehancuran total tanah kelahiran kalian. Hahaha" tawa iblisnya membahana.

"Bajingan!" umpatku.

"Tangkap mereka hidup-hidup! Aku ingin mereka menyaksikan sendiri kehancuran negeri mereka 6 jam lagi. Hahaha." Perintah Madara pada serdadu militernya.

Aku dan Obito tak berdaya melawan ratusan personil militer mereka ditambah lagi kami kekurangan amunisi senjata yang telah habis saat pertempuran di awal tadi. Kami ditangkap dan diikat dengan tali.

Kami terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Hal itu membuatku patah arang? Tentu saja tidak. Aku yakin Allah akan menolong kami.

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali ini dengan mencabiknya menggunakan gigitanku. Meski sudah empat jam berlalu, tapi ikatan tersebut masih saja belum lepas. Dengan mulut penuh darah aku terus menggigit dan akhirnya berhasil memutuskan tali yang sangat tebal ini. Alhamdulillah.

Aku segera melepaskan ikatan tali di tubuhku dan juga pada Obito.

#########

Kami mencoba untuk kabur.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk meluluh-lantakkan Gaza?" Tanya Obito padaku.

"Berdasarkan data yang tadi kubaca di computer mereka disebutkan bahwa mereka akan menggunakan roket tempur dengan kekuatan penghancur super yang ada di gudang senjata mereka. Ini sangat berbahaya." Jawabku.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Obito kemudian.

"Entahlah, aku juga masih bingung. Yang penting kita harus menggagalkan rencana mereka." Ujarku.

"Kalian berhasil kabur, heh?" suara iblis itu kembali terdengar.

Kami menoleh, tidak salah lagi suara itu berasal dari seorang Madara Lincoln.

"Kakashi, pergilah! Lakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan rakyat Gaza! Aku akan mencoba menghentikan mereka!" seru Obito.

"Tapi,-"

"Jangan membantah! Lakukan apa yang kubilang! Kumohon!" serunya lagi.

"Baiklah." Ujarku memahami.

"Mau kabur, heh?" sahut Madara.

"Diam kau Madara iblis! Akulah yang akan jadi lawanmu!" teriak Obito.

"Ya, terserahlah." Ucap Madara.

Madara melawan Obito.

Aku berlari melangkah pergi sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kuperbuat.

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" teriak Obito.

Namun Obito memang bukanlah lawan yang seimbang bagi Madara. Dengan mudah Madara dapat mengalahkan Obito.

##########

Aku berlari dan terus berlari.

Ya, tempat itu! Aku berllari menuju tempat itu. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa mengakhiri rencana keji zionis itu.

Gudang senjata…

Di gudang senjata inilah zionis menyimpan seluruh senjata dan amunisi mereka, termasuk roket itu. Dengan segenap tenaga aku berlari secepat yang kubisa.

Sesampainya disana aku mengambil sebuah Machine Gun caliber 344 dan mulai menembaki roket tersebut. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kuingat bahwa gudang ini terletak tepat di tengah-tengah markas utama militer Israel ini. Sebuah ide gila muncul di pikiranku.

Aku mulai menembaki beberapa tangki penyimpanan minyak di gudang tersebut dan juga menembaki bungkusan-bungkusan bubuk mesiu.

Aku mengambil beberapa buah granat dan segera mengaktifkannya. Kuarahkan granat tersebut ke arah bubuk mesiu dan tangki minyak tadi. Ya, aku akan meledakkannya. Tak peduli jikalau aku juga akan terkena ledakan dahsyat yang tentunya bisa melenyapkannku juga.

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" teriakku sambil melempar granat.

"Ya Allah jika ini memang akhir bagiku maka tolonglah kabulkan permohonanku, hancurkanlah markas militer zionis ini." Doaku.

Aku yakin Panglima Ismail akan berhasil memukul mundur Israel jika markas militer utama zionis ini berhasil kuhancurkan meski harus berkorban nyawa. Setidaknya kuberharap aka nada setitik asa dan harapan untuk rakyat Gaza supaya bisa terbebas dari kebiadaban zionis Israel.

Aku akan melewati fase terakhir kehidupanku sebagai manusia di dunia yang fana ini. Aku akan mewujudkan cita-citaku untuk mati sebagai mujahid. Mati sebagaimana kematian Abi, Musa, Iruka, Obito dan para syuhada lainnya. Mati dengan segurat senyum di wajah. Senyum penuh kemenangan yang akan menghantarkanku ke gerbang akhirat. Dan tentunya semoga saja aku bisa masuk surga bersama syuhada yg lainnya. Senyum kebahagiaan untuk bertemu kepada Allah azza wa jalla.

"_Lā ila ha ilallāh… muhammadarrsūlullāh…__"_

Markas utama militer Israel hancur bersama para penghuni di dalamnya dan juga menghancurkan roket biadab itu. Menghancurkan rencana iblis zionis.

Alhamdulillah…

**##owari##**


End file.
